Quando Uma Leoa Luta
by Jane Snape
Summary: Hermione Granger e Severo Snape: uma parceria imprevisível feita para destruir o Lorde das Trevas em seu próprio terreno. Mas para isso terão que confrontar-se com o seu lado mais sombrio. Espionagem, tortura e romance. UA a partir do 5º livro. TRADUÇÃO
1. Prólogo

**_Título original:_** When a Lioness Fights

**_Gênero_**_: Drama/__Romance_

**_Spoilers_**_: Nada de importante_

**_Sumário: _**_Hermione Granger e Severo Snape: uma parceria imprevisível feita para destruir o Lorde das Trevas em seu próprio terreno. Mas para isso terão que confrontar-se com o seu lado mais sombrio. Espionagem, tortura e romance. UA a partir do 5º livro._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Bros. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

**_Nota da tradutora_**_: Os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora _Kayly Silverstorm. Eu estou apenas traduzindo.

**Quando Uma Leoa Luta**

**por Kayly Silverstorm**

**traduzido por Jane Snape**

**beta-read por nathsnape**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ele soubera que ela estaria ali, mas a sua respiração falhou quando ela apareceu junto à janela, surgindo das sombras. Ela estava tão diferente. Seis anos e meio atrás, ele reparara no grande potencial dela no segundo em que entrara no salão principal para ser sorteada para a casa dela. Ele soubera que ela seria especial, mais inteligente que muitos outros, e extremamente corajosa, mas nada o preparara para a determinação tranqüila, para a nobreza dos olhos dela naquele momento.

- Professor Dumbledore – ela finalmente reconheceu a presença dele com um curto aceno de cabeça.

- Senhorita Granger – ele respondeu sem o habitual brilho nos olhos azuis – por favor, sente-se. Diga-me, o que precisava dizer com tanta urgência?

Ela escolheu uma cadeira de couro com costas altas, sentou-se e, cuidadosamente, arranjou as vestes em sua volta. A carta dela havia sido estranha – dizia que precisava lhe falar com urgência, imediatamente, mas a sua letra precisa e limpa não demonstrava sinais de pressa.

- Eu gostaria de informá-lo – ela começou, após um momento calmo de silêncio – que esta noite eu me juntei aos Comensais da Morte. Para ganhar a confiança de Voldemort, eu lhe disse que Severo Snape tem trabalhado como um duplo espião, para o lado da luz, durante os últimos anos. Portanto, não será sensato deixá-lo ir a mais alguma reunião, pelo menos não se ele quiser sobreviver. Vou comunicar imediatamente toda a informação que obtiver para o senhor, mas tenho que lhe pedir que minha identidade enquanto espiã seja mantida em segredo absoluto. Ninguém pode saber, especialmente o Professor Snape.

O discurso bem estruturado dela, feito com uma voz fria e controlada, deixou o diretor sem palavras.

- Posso lhe oferecer um doce, minha querida? – ele perguntou algo improvável para impedir que o silêncio no qual se encontravam tornasse ainda maior.

- Sim, obrigada – ela tirou uma bala de limão, desembrulhou-a e a pôs na boca.

Ele olhou-a enquanto ela encostava-se nas costas da cadeira, o rosto dela sem deixar passar qualquer emoção ou reação. Mas, por Merlin, o que ela havia feito?

- Receio não estar compreendo-a completamente, senhorita Granger – ele disse por fim.

- Não há nada para entender, diretor. Nem para discutir. Eu achei que o mais inteligente era informá-lo assim que possível, nem que fosse apenas para manter o Professor Snape longe de perigo. Agora que está tudo dito, voltarei para o meu quarto.

- Mas eu não posso autorizá-la a fazer tal coisa, minha criança – ela já se levantara quando ele lhe respondeu, e o olhar que ela lhe lançou gelou-o por dentro. Ela se tornara uma moça linda, mas o seu rosto era como uma máscara, apenas mostrando indiferença.

- O senhor não tem escolha, professor. Devido ao uso do vira-tempo, eu já tenho 18 anos, sendo por isso legalmente maior de idade, e posso escolher o que desejo fazer. Se não me autorizar a continuar em Hogwarts enquanto espio para você, eu deixarei a escola. Se não me deixar passar a informação para você, encontrarei alguém que fique mais do que satisfeito por obter essas informações. E não se esqueça de avisar ao Professor Snape.

- Mas, senhorita Granger...

- Boa noite, diretor.

Ela deixou a diretoria sem olhar para trás. Mas ele continuou fitando-a, sem pensar, sem acreditar e, pela primeira vez, sem a mínima noção do que estava acontecendo. Ela lhe tirara o controle num momento, e ele não tinha idéia de como o recuperar.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Nota da tradutora:** Pois bem, aqui está o prólogo, de uma história que conta já com 77 capítulos... A fic existe em inglês, holandês, alemão, francês, espanhol e agora em português.

Em princípio traduzirei um capitulo por semana, mas como é o meu primeiro trabalho, poderá ser difícil... podem sempre tentar me convencer a postar mais rapidamente com comentários. Até ao próximo capítulo.


	2. Levantandose e Caíndo

_**Título original:**_ _When a Lioness Fights_

_**Gênero**__: Drama/__Romance_

_**Spoilers**__: Nada de importante_

_**Sumário: **__Hermione Granger e Severo Snape: uma parceria imprevisível feita para destruir o Lorde das Trevas em seu próprio terreno. Mas para isso terão que confrontar-se com o seu lado mais sombrio. Espionagem, tortura e romance. UA a partir do 5º livro.___

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Bros. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota da tradutora**__: Os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora __Kayly Silverstorm__. Eu estou apenas traduzindo._

**Quando Uma Leoa Luta**

**por Kayly Silverstorm**

**traduzido por Jane Snape**

**beta-read por nathsnape**

**Capítulo 1: Levantando-se e Caindo**

Severo Snape, renomado Professor de Poções de Hogwarts, sentia-se melhor do que alguma vez se sentira ao longo dos últimos dois anos. Bebeu um pouco do vinho tinto e saboreou o seu sabor, tal como o conforto que sentia em seu estômago. Ele não se atrevera a beber álcool durante um grande período.

Há três meses, Dumbledore invadira a sua sala de estar no meio da noite, informando-o brevemente que Voldemort soubera da sua traição, e que não teria nunca mais que vestir as vestes de Comensal ou ir às respectivas reuniões das Trevas, e se virara para sair.

Snape sempre soubera não ser a única fonte de informação de Dumbledore, que o velho feiticeiro tinha meios de saber coisas que iam além da sua imaginação. Ele nunca perguntara antes. Mas, naquela noite, houve um ar nos olhos de Dumbledore, um olhar de desespero e cansaço, que o fez perguntar:

- Quem me traiu, Alvo?

- Fique feliz – fora a única resposta. – fique feliz, Severo, por ter finalmente acabado.

Mas o diretor não estava feliz.

Severo comeu mais um pouco do excelente jantar que os elfos domésticos lhe tinham preparado, e teve que se controlar para não sorrir abertamente.

No início, ele se perdera. Sem nada para espiar, de repente, ele se sentira nu, sem uso algum. Ele estava ainda em maior perigo, agora que todos os seguidores de Voldemort souberam de sua traição, todos o quereriam morto. Apesar de Dumbledore achar o contrário, a escola não era exatamente um local seguro: com visitas dos pais, alunos que simpatizavam com o lado das Trevas. Poderia haver um inimigo em cada esquina. Mas ele tinha vigiado a escola, noite após noite, sozinho nas sombras e com os murmúrios dos retratos, talvez porque precisava voltar a controlar a sua vida, talvez porque não queria que a sua vida continuasse assim.

No entanto, após algumas semanas sem descanso, ele acordara um dia e percebera o quão estúpido estava sendo. Por mais irritado que ele estivesse com aquele que o traíra, ele dera, involuntariamente, uma nova vida a Severo. Agora era livre. Podia voltar a viver a vida que tivera que abandonar quando entrara nas fileiras de Voldemort, tanto tempo atrás.

Depois de tantos anos escondendo-se nas trevas, ele abrira os seus olhos novamente apenas para encontrar um mundo belo no qual valia a pena viver. Todos aqueles pequenos prazeres que ele se negara por tanto tempo estavam de novo ao seu alcance – amizade, conforto, o prazer do conhecimento e o mundo dos sentidos – e podia agora aproveitá-los sem medo, sem culpa...

Uma dor no seu flanco esquerdo acordou-o do devaneio. Filio Flitwick, sentado à sua esquerda, na longa mesa dos professores, se inclinou para ele e comentou:

- Sua cara está fazendo coisas totalmente inapropriadas para o nosso sombrio Mestre de Poções, Severo.

Estivera sorrindo de novo, entendeu rapidamente. A escola estava cheia de rumores sobre como o seboso das masmorras havia enlouquecido definitivamente, sorrindo do nada para uma janela, sem nem procurar tirar pontos das casas. Mas eles não sabiam o quão bom era esta nova liberdade, o quão bom era poder passear à luz do dia.

Severo sorriu mais um momento, mas em seguida fechou a cara e assentiu a Flitwick. Não era uma boa idéia mostrar-se tão feliz em frente aos alunos – um Severo Snape humano assustaria a maioria.

Continuando a comer, os seus olhos percorreram o salão. O jantar estava sendo tão ruidoso como em outro dia qualquer, com estudantes gritando, rindo, falando alto e, por vezes, até correndo de uma mesa para outra.

Apenas os sétimo-anistas pareciam um pouco cansados. Faltando aproximadamente nove meses para os exames, a maioria já estava indo à loucura. Não que isso fosse muito difícil, Severo sempre achara que eles já eram meio loucos. Mas seria difícil mantê-los concentrados ao longo do ano se eles já estavam enlouquecendo nesta fase do campeonato.

Os seus olhos focaram na mesa da Grifinória, mais concretamente nos dois elementos presentes do trio de ouro, que falavam tranquilamente, o espaço entre eles traindo a ausência do único cérebro que parecia ter. A senhorita Granger estava faltando a uma refeição novamente, provavelmente preferindo a biblioteca ao salão principal, provavelmente fazendo algum trabalho de casa ou algum projeto independente. Ele a vira lá, ontem, lendo um livro absurdamente grande, as manchas negras sob os seus olhos traiam seu cansaço.

Por um momento, Severo tivera vontade de se sentar a seu lado e dizer-lhe para não trabalhar tanto, para aproveitar a vida, mas esse pensamento fora rapidamente desviado. Isso provavelmente faria com que ela desmaiasse.

Mas a menina Granger também mudara. O seu trabalho se mantivera perfeito, como sempre, mas desde o início do ano que os trabalhos dela perderam algum do seu... brilho característico, além de que ela já não participava tanto nas aulas, limitando-se a um ou dois comentários bem colocados por aula. Talvez a sabe-tudo percebera finalmente que a vida não era apenas livros.

Severo sorriu, satisfeito. A aluna estava se tornando um ser humano – isso lhe daria material para irritar Minerva para o resto do ano.

Ele se virou para a direita, onde Remo Lupin estava comendo exageradamente. Após o fiasco do Ministério, não oficialmente chamado de "palhaçada Umbridge", este deixara de interferir, e os pais dos alunos finalmente entenderam que Dumbledore parecia saber o que fazia. Com Lúcio e muitos dos outros em fuga, não houvera ninguém que protestasse contra o regresso de Lupin ao posto de professor de DCAT, e a reação entusiasmada dos alunos apenas confirmara a decisão acertada do diretor.

- Pronto para outro teste?

Lupin consentiu, mas continuou comendo.

- Apenas me deixe acabar de comer, Severo. Para resistir à Imperius, preciso estar com a barriga cheia.

Tinham começado a desenvolver novas formas de resistir à Imperius, fortificando o atacado com poções que Severo desenvolvera ao longo dos últimos meses. A possibilidade de poder explorar as suas próprias teorias e experiências era outro dos benefícios da sua nova situação. Snape assentiu e, após um breve momento de hesitação, pôs a mão no ombro de Lupin durante um breve momento.

- Vou começar a preparar as coisas. Encontre-me em meia hora.

Saudando com a cabeça o resto do pessoal, ele deixou a mesa e o salão principal, a sua capa dançando atrás dele.

- Ela está fazendo outra vez! Odeio quando ela faz isto!

Rony recomeçara a andar em voltas, saindo e entrando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Harry teria se sentido tentado a examinar a passagem em busca de sinais de uso abusivo caso não estivesse tão irritado como Rony. Irritado e preocupado.

- Não entendo! – Rony repetiu. – Eu quero dizer, ela não está na biblioteca. Não está no quarto dela. Batemos umas cem vezes, e ela tem que responder, pelo que ela sabe nós poderíamos ser um estudante em apuros!

Hermione tinha, sem ser surpresa para ninguém, se tornado monitora-chefe no início do ano, e alguns dos privilégios passavam por poder usar a seção restrita da biblioteca, poder andar pelos corredores quando quisesse e ter um quarto só para ela, com duas portas, uma para o salão comunal da Grifinória e a outra para o corredor mais próximo deste.

- Você não agiu como um estudante em apuros, Rony – Harry comentou secamente. – Bater na porta com toda a força e berrar "_Abra esta merda de porta, Hermione Granger, ou matarei o seu gato!_" não é qualificável como um grito de ajuda, pelo menos.

Rony parou em frente a Harry e o observou irritado.

- Você não está nem um pouco preocupado?

- Estou! Claro que estou! – suspirou Harry. – Mas não podemos fazer com que ela nos diga. Ela quer, obviamente, estar sozinha, e não há nada que nós possamos fazer em relação a isso.

- Nós somos seus amigos. Ela devia dizer-nos tudo. _Nós _dizemos-_lhe_ tudo, pelo amor de Deus! – reclamou Rony.

- Se ao menos ainda tivéssemos o mapa do maroto – Harry estava olhando a lareira como se tivesse pensando num modo de azará-la.

O mapa do maroto, que fora uma inseparável companhia durante tanto tempo de travessuras, brincadeiras e saídas noturnas, fora transformado em cinzas no final do ano anterior. Estavam sentados numa mesa perto da lareira quando Hermione passou e, acidentalmente, com a capa, fez com que o mapa voasse até as labaredas. Harry e Rony acharam suspeito de início – Hermione nunca concordara com o uso que ambos davam ao mapa – mas ela ficou tão sinceramente arrependida que eles acabaram por acreditar nela e a desculpar.

Afinal de contas, ela não era assim tão boa atriz, era?

Harry suspirou de novo. O mapa teria lhes mostrado a localização de Hermione num instante, mas assim sendo, não lhes restava outra alternativa senão esperar e, quando ela voltasse, interrogá-la.

- Neville ainda está guardando a outra porta? – ele perguntou a Rony.

- Vou verificar.

Rony retornou ao salão comunal alguns minutos mais tarde e comentou, satisfeito:

- Ela não tem jeito de passar por ele – ele contou. – Neville está tão determinado como nós.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer agora. Vai um jogo de xadrez? – perguntou Harry e foi recompensado com o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro da noite.

Cinco horas mais tarde, quando eles quase tinham desistido de esperar por ela, quando manter os olhos abertos já era um esforço enorme, o retrato abriu para dar passagem.

Uma Hermione cansada e mal-humorada entrou.

- Hermione! – gritou Rony entusiasticamente, fazendo-a saltar. A mão dela voou para o bolso, mas assim que viu Rony e Harry, seu braço parou o movimento e sua expressão se tornou severa.

- Vocês dois não deviam estar dormindo? – ela perguntou, se dirigindo para uma cadeira, mas antes de se sentar tropeçou, tendo que se apoiar na parede.

- Mione, você está bem?

- Sim, Harry, obrigada. Apenas um pouco cansada.

- Então onde você se enfiou durante tanto tempo? E por quê? – Rony perguntou, zangado. – Procuramos você durante horas.

- Foram vocês que puseram Neville em frente à minha porta? Por falar nisso, ele adormeceu. Um de vocês devia pegá-lo.

Ela finalmente se sentou num sofá, devagar. '_Ela se move como uma senhora de idade',_ Harry pensou, de repente, ficando ainda mais preocupado com Hermione. Ela sempre fora tão energética, e agora parecia gasta.

- Tem a certeza que está bem?

Ele se sentou a seu lado e agarrou sua mão:

- Nós apenas estamos preocupados, Mione. Você passa cada vez menos tempo conosco, não conseguimos encontrá-la na maior parte do tempo, e cada vez parece mais cansada. Não acha que está abusando do trabalho?

Ela suspirou, mas não escondeu o sorriso quando Rony se sentou do seu outro lado e a olhou preocupado.

- Eu estou bem, garotos – ela os assegurou. – Mas eu estou fazendo um projeto especial – não reclamem! – e a professora McGonagall não queria que eu contasse a ninguém. Na verdade, ela me tornou sua aprendiz, e como ela não pode fazê-lo oficialmente até ao fim do ano letivo, ninguém pode saber.

- Hermione, isso é excelente!

- Parabéns!

- Obrigada, garotos, mas mantenham em segredo, ok?

Num segundo, ambos os garotos se encontraram num abraço apertado. Por um momento, Hermione os abraçou com força, para logo em seguida os soltar e levantar-se.

- Eu sinto muito que tenhamos tão pouco tempo para estarmos juntos, mas entendam o quão importante isto é para mim, certo? Eu tenho que fazê-lo e, se de vez em quando eu estiver cansada, não será nada demais, terá valido a pena. Além disso, a professora McGonagall não me deixaria fazer nada de mal a mim mesma, deixaria?

Eles assentiram e, após alguma conversa sobre a escola e a nova namorada de Simas, Harry e Rony foram para o dormitório. Rony parecia satisfeito com a explicação dela, mas Harry sentira que alguma coisa não encaixava. Ela parecera demasiado desesperada para que a história fosse inteiramente credível.

Mas ele sabia que Hermione só se esconderia mais, se ele continuasse a fazer perguntas. Antes de desaparecer, Harry se virou para encontrar Hermione mirando-o com um olhar estranho. Tristeza, dor, carinho e algo mais misturado que fazia o coração de Harry doer. Ele não dormiria bem naquela noite.

**Continua...**

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Pois bem, aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas problemas familiares me impediram de trabalhar na fic na semana passada. Peço paciência é o meu primeiro trabalho._

_Além disso, quero agradecer a todos os comentários, em especial a __**nathsnape**__, que se tornou minha beta. O prólogo foi também alterado. Até ao segundo capítulo, e quanto a ele apenas vou traduzir o comentário da Kayly "... encontrará Hermione e Severo, com drama, um mestre de poções furioso.. e o que está Draco fazendo no meio disto tudo?"_

_**Nota da Beta:**__ Olá, pessoas! Aqui estou eu, nathsnape, em mais uma betagem de outra fic maravilhosa! Sortuda, não? Morram de inveja! Brincadeirinha! Hahaha! xD_

_Que isso, Joana! Eu é que agradeço por aceitar minha humilde contribuição para essa fic. Obrigada por me aceitar e espero que nossa parceria perdure até outras possíveis traduções! Obrigada também por dividir essa fic maravilhosa conosco! _

_Pessoal, gostaria de pedir o apoio de vocês, ok? Deixem, pelo AMOR DE DEUS, reviews! A opinião de vocês é muito importante. Digam o que estão achando da tradução, da betagem (É, não se esqueçam de mim!), do enredo, do modo como estão sendo construídas as personagens, enfim, pensamentos, críticas construtivas e elogios são bem-vindos! E lembrem-se: Review é alimento. Não queiram matar tradutora e beta por inanição! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido chegará o próximo capítulo._

_E por falar no próximo capítulo... o que será que vai acontecer? O que a tradutora quis dizer com "um mestre de poções furioso... e o que está Draco fazendo no meio disto tudo?" Tem Draco no próximo capítulo? TEM?? OMG! Hermione encontrará Snape? Querem saber o que acontecerá? Então não percam o próximo capítulo de "Quando Uma Leoa Luta"! Beijos! REVIEWS!_


	3. Sendo Traída

_**Título original:**_ _When a Lioness Fights_

_**Gênero**__: Drama/__Romance_

_**Spoilers**__: Nada de importante_

_**Sumário: **__Hermione Granger e Severo Snape: uma parceria imprevisível feita para destruir o Lorde das Trevas em seu próprio terreno. Mas para isso terão que confrontar-se com o seu lado mais sombrio. Espionagem, tortura e romance. UA a partir do 5º livro._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Bros. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota da tradutora**__: Os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora __Kayly Silverstorm__. Eu estou apenas traduzindo._

**Quando Uma Leoa Luta**

**por Kayly Silverstorm**

**traduzido por Jane Snape**

**beta-read por nathsnape**

**Capítulo 2: Sendo Traída**

Cuidadosamente, ela fechou a passagem secreta e lançou de novo os feitiços protetores que a resguardava de olhares mais curiosos. Um pequeno suspiro escapou dela. O seu lado direito gritava de dor. Ela ainda sangrava de onde fora atingida com um feitiço cortante, apesar dos pequenos truques que aprendera até agora, e tinha que reunir toda a sua concentração para não gritar, de tal forma que a sua cabeça doía tanto como o seu flanco. Precisava de poções, uma ducha e cama.

- Granger!

Ela se virou, com a varinha apontada, mas quando viu quem estava mesmo a sua frente deixou sua mão cair para perto do seu corpo. '_Devo estar mesmo cansada – _ela pensou irritada_ – para deixar ele chegar tão próximo_'.

- Draco. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Esperando você – ele lhe respondeu, sua voz nervosa, mas determinada – temos que conversar.

Merlin não! Agora não! Ela não aguentaria uma conversa com o garoto agora.

- Definitivamente não! Já passa da meia-noite e eu tenho mais o que fazer além de ouvir você. Vá para a cama!

Ela tentou seguir o seu caminho, mas ele a impediu com os braços e a empurrou contra a parede gelada das masmorras. Ela não estava à altura dele esta noite – pelo menos sem o magoar, e por muito insuportável que ele estivesse sendo naquele instante, só o estava sendo porque se preocupava com ela.

- Não aguento mais, Hermione. Agora sei que você não está simplesmente indo às reuniões. É demasiado perigoso – ele disse baixo, muito perto de seu rosto, demasiado perto para o gosto dela.

- O que é demasiado perigoso, ou não, para mim sou eu quem decide, Malfoy.

- Se você não diz a Dumbledore, Granger, eu o farei. Você precisa de cuidados médicos especializados, assim como apoio. Você poderia morrer no caminho de volta e ninguém saber!

- Não seja ridículo! – Ela sussurrou de volta, tentando se libertar, mas ele a pressionou mais. Um dos seus braços passou pelo lado direito dela, e ela gritou de dor.

- Qual é o problema? – Ele perguntou, desta vez tocando cuidadosamente. Quando aproximou a mão dos olhos, esta estava coberta com sangue.

- Granger, que raio é que eles lhe fizeram? Tire sua capa!

- Deixe-me, Malfoy, imediatamente, ou lamentará não o ter feito!

Ela tentou bater-lhe, lutando com as mãos e pés, mas ele era mais forte que ela e, quando lhe arrancou a capa e a blusa, ela não conteve o grito.

- Está me machucando! Largue-me!

Num instante, estava solta. Ela ouviu Malfoy bater na parede do corredor oposto, raspando na ferida já aberta e abrindo uma mais antiga no braço esquerdo. Ela estava uma lástima. Sabia que deveria ir a uma sala de aula vazia para se arrumar antes de rumar à torre da Grifinória. Harry e Rony fariam um escândalo se a vissem assim. Daria mais força aos rumores de que ela teria um namorado violento, que uma das suas ex-colegas de quarto inventara. Se ela descobrisse qual delas...

Hermione se bateu mentalmente. Estava divagando, e não havia tempo para isso. Ordenando-se que se levantasse e seguisse caminho, ela levantou a cabeça, apenas para encontrar os olhos negros do professor Snape.

* * *

Severo teria passado bem sem os pesadelos. Este tinha sido especialmente mau, com risos maléficos, muito sangue e todo o ritual de roupas negras...

Ele sabia que após um pesadelo não conseguiria dormir nas horas seguintes sem poções, mas o seu estoque delas tinha acabado e ele teria que a pegar na enfermaria.

Suspirando, se levantou e deixou sua cama confortável e quente. Com um movimento de varinha um fogo apareceu na lareira e ele vestiu rapidamente uma camisa negra e calças da mesma cor. Após um momento de hesitação, pôs sua capa negra também, mas a deixou desapertada. Não deveria haver alunos nos corredores a estas horas, mas nunca se podia ter a certeza, especialmente com Potter na escola. O garoto era outro pesadelo sem o qual teria conseguido viver.

Ele não fez barulho algum enquanto percorria os corredores escuros das masmorras. Muito raramente encontrava sonserinos fora da cama depois do recolher e, se encontrasse, fazia com que fosse a única vez durante a sua estadia em Hogwarts. Ele era bastante convincente se achasse necessário e, apesar de seus estudantes o respeitarem e confiarem nele, uma dose de medo poderia ser bastante saudável. Pelo menos, isso era o que ele pensara até bem recentemente.

No entanto, como se zoando da sua confiança nos sonserinos, um barulho se fez ouvir, do nada. Continuando a andar, com cautela, começou a ouvir vozes de um garoto e uma garota, ele irritado e ela com um pouco de pânico na voz. Acelerando, ele virou para ter o choque da noite.

Draco Malfoy e uma garota. Ele tinha arrancado a camisa da garota e estava tocando-a. Ela gritou com isso, tentando pôr alguma distância entre eles, mas Draco era certamente mais forte e parecia determinado. Draco... Ele tinha confiado no garoto!

Com raiva crescendo dentro de si, Severo cruzou a distância que o separava de Draco. Agarrou-o pelo braço, afastando-o da garota e o mandou contra a parede oposta. No momento seguinte lançou um feitiço que o imobilizou, lhe retirou a varinha e pegou a dela também, mas, quando ele se virou, ela tinha deslizado até ao chão, agarrando um braço e amaldiçoando baixinho.

Ele agachou-se a seu lado, dando-lhe tempo para recuperar antes de ter que o encarar.

Quando ela o olhou, diretamente nos olhos, foi um choque.

- Senhorita Granger – ele perguntou, sua voz rouca – você está bem?

Que pergunta mais estúpida! Ele poderia ter batido em si mesmo pela pergunta que acabara de fazer, não fosse o fato de que não era a melhor altura, era óbvio que ela não estava bem, quase que fora violentada pelo seu aluno preferido, e agora estava junto do seu professor mais odiado. Provavelmente estaria histérica num momento.

- Puta merda! – ela murmurou, se levantando e afastando dele – que raio você está fazendo aqui?!

Se era o resultado do choque, era o mais estranho a que Severo alguma vez assistira, e ele assistira a um elevado número de garotas na mesma situação. Ela deveria estar chorando e molhando a camisa dele, ou gritando a plenos pulmões, mas estava de pé com o queixo levantado. Em seguida, se dirigiu a Malfoy e acabou com o feitiço que o professor lançara.

- Isso deverá servir de lição, Draco – ela comentou secamente.

Enquanto Draco se levantava, Severo lembrou-se de fechar a boca e reassumir o papel do professor no controle da situação. Aproximou-se, separou o confundido Malfoy e a garota Granger, agarrando Draco pelo braço.

- Importa-se de me informar sobre o que acabou de ocorrer, Draco – ele afirmou friamente – não era certamente uma questão.

Mas em vez de se amedrontar perante o ar irritado do professor, ele se virou para Hermione novamente:

- Devo dizer, Granger, ou você dirá?

- Não se atreva, Malfoy – ela sussurrou numa voz quase tão irritada como a de Severo – Não se atreva abrir a boca sequer!

Severo resolveu intervir:

- Os dois, comigo! – Ele ordenou, e guiou Draco pelo braço para o seu escritório.

- Não creio que seja necessário, professor Snape - ela respondeu friamente – Draco e eu tivemos um pequeno desentendimento. Eu creio que preferiria ir para a cama a discutir um assunto tão insignificante.

- Você virá comigo nesse instante ou perderá centenas de pontos da sua casa – ela continuou andando na direção contrária – e terá detenção comigo durante os próximos dois meses!

Isso a parou. Ela encontrou o seu olhar de fúria mal contida por um momento, para, em seguida, assentir e começar a segui-lo sem mais uma palavra.

No seu escritório, Severo sentou-se atrás de sua mesa, deixando os dois estudantes de pé em sua frente. Normalmente os teria separado, mas apesar do que acabara de acontecer, a senhorita Granger não parecia minimamente intimidada. Pelo contrário, Draco é que parecia assustado e nervoso, os seus olhos saltando entre o professor e Hermione Granger.

- Agora! Quero respostas!

- Como já disse, professor, não foi nada digno de menção. Draco encontrou-me no corredor e começamos a discutir... Talvez tenhamos exagerado um pouco, mas não foi nada de mais.

- A mim pareceu mais. Na verdade, se me guiasse pelas aparências, eu assumiria, senhorita Granger, que Malfoy tentou estuprá-la de uma forma violenta. Não tem que ter medo de contar a verdade, ele não será capaz de magoá-la novamente depois disto.

Ela não parecia assustada, pelo contrário, parecia levemente divertida. Por um momento, ele achou que ela se fosse rir, mas ela simplesmente abanou a cabeça.

- Ridículo! – Ela afirmou – eu lhe disse tudo o que havia para dizer. Draco não tem mais culpa nisto do que eu. Posso ir...

- Hermione! Você tem que contar!

Draco a interrompera, virando-se para ela e agarrando-lhe o braço. Ele estava encarando-a, suplicando-lhe, triste.

- Contar o quê? – Snape perguntou, irritado – Senhor Malfoy, se existe algo que eu deva saber é melhor que me conte agora mesmo ou enfrentará as consequências!

- Hermione, por favor!

- Não, Draco, não me traia!

Mas, obviamente, Draco decidira contra o desejo da senhorita Granger. Ele se virou para Severo, enquanto se afastava da garota que parecia a postos para atacá-lo.

- Eu tenho que o informar que Hermione Granger é uma Comensal da Morte, professor. Ela espia para Dumbledore, mas tenho razões para acreditar que ela está escondendo coisas dele e está em perigo.

Obviamente, ambos tinham enlouquecido. Ele observou-os calmamente, nem por um segundo acreditando no que Draco dissera. O garoto parecia infeliz – eram lágrimas que ele tinha nos cantos dos olhos? A face dela se tornara novamente uma máscara, tão fria e sem vida que Severo tremeu involuntariamente. Estava passando algo de errado com ela, obviamente. Ele teria que a levar até McGonagall para que tivessem uma conversa de mulheres – ou de grifinórios – Severo não sabia o que era pior.

- Disparate, senhor Malfoy! Mentiras estúpidas não o levarão a lado nenhum. Essa garota nunca poderia ser uma Comensal.

- Acha, professor? Mostre a ele Hermione – Draco percorreu a distância até a garota – Mostre!

- Não me toque, Draco – ela disse numa voz calma que não parecia pertencer à garota amável. Era um aviso ao qual Severo teria prestado atenção.

Mas Draco não prestou. Num movimento rápido, ele agarrou o braço dela e rasgou a manga da camisa dela. Severo já tinha se levantado e rodado a mesa quando os seus olhos pousaram no braço dela.

Era a Marca Negra.

Não havia dúvidas, era impossível confundir. Nenhuma tatuagem, nenhum feitiço conseguiria igualar, era verdadeira.

Hermione Granger era uma Comensal da Morte.

- Para o diretor – Severo sussurrou, a sua face mais branca ainda que o habitual – JÁ!

**Continua...**

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Pois é gente.. devo um pedido de desculpas, mas me deixem (tentar) explicar… Desde o último capítulo, eu troquei de computador, perdi o capítulo quase todo passado a computador e para completar o cenário estou em época de exames até dia 14… Mas o próximo capítulo tá quase pronto no papel, depois é só passar para aqui… Além disso, quem quiser colocar alguma questão, é só perguntar num comentário que eu responderei no próximo capítulo._

_E estejam descansados: eu não tenciono desistir!_

_**Nota da Beta:**__Olá, pessoas! Demoramos um pouquinho, mas estamos de volta com mais um capítulo de "Quando Uma Leoa Luta". Gostaria de agradecer a todos pelo apoio! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários e pela força que vocês tem dado a nós. É realmente gratificante. Valeu, galera! :**_

_Uau! E esse capítulo? Confesso que o betei com a respiração presa! Quanta adrenalina... E Severo Snape é terrível! O cara apareceu no momento exato. Imaginem só a cara que ele fez quando viu a Marca Negra! E... OMG! Hermione Granger tem a Marca Negra! :O_

_Se vocês querem saber o que acontece depois que esses três chegam até o escritório de Dumbledore, se vocês querem saber o que Severo Snape fará diante toda essa revelação... fiquem ligados e não percam o próximo capítulo de "Quando Uma Leoa Luta"! __E lembrem-se: Review é alimento. Não queiram matar tradutora e beta por inanição! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido chegará o próximo capítulo._

_Não percam! Beijos e REVIEWS!!_


	4. Para o Diretor Parte I

_**Título original:**_ _When a Lioness Fights_

_**Gênero**__: Drama/__Romance_

_**Spoilers**__: Nada de importante_

_**Sumário: **__Hermione Granger e Severo Snape: uma parceria imprevisível feita para destruir o Lorde das Trevas em seu próprio terreno. Mas para isso terão que confrontar-se com o seu lado mais sombrio. Espionagem, tortura e romance. UA a partir do 5º livro._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Bros. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota da tradutora**__: Os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora __Kayly Silverstorm__. Eu estou apenas traduzindo._

**Quando Uma Leoa Luta**

**por Kayly Silverstorm**

**traduzido por Jane Snape**

**beta-read por nathsnape**

**Capítulo 3: Para o diretor – Parte I**

Severo praticamente rebentou com a porta do gabinete do director, com a senhorita Granger e Draco atrás dele.

Dumbledore levantou o olhar, seus olhos brilhando como sempre.

- Meu querido garoto - ele o cumprimentou simpaticamente - Como você está enérgico hoje. Gostaria de tomar um pouco de chocolate quente?

- Como é que você fez isso a uma garota inocente, velho estúpido? - Snape praticamente gritou ao bruxo mais velho.

- O que aconteceu senhorita Granger? Senhor Malfoy?

- Você deixou uma criança se tornar uma Comensal da Morte e achou melhor não me informar, foi o que aconteceu! - Severo gritou.

- O professor Snape observou um pequenno desentendimento entre Draco e eu, diretor - Hermione contou calmamente. - Infelizmente, Draco achou necessário contar uma história um tanto fantástica e o professor teve uma reação exagerada. Agora pode, por favor, dizer ao professor Snape para se preocupar com o que lhe diz respeito e me deixar em paz?

- Uma_ ova_ que vou! - ele ainda estava gritando. No entanto, ao lembrar-se da presença dos alunos, e o quanto deveria estar divertindo-os com seu estado tão fora de si, recuperou algum controle e disse, numa voz alta, mas não mais gritando. - Eu exijo algumas respostas!

- Receio que não seja assim tão fácil, senhorita Granger. - Dumbledore suspirou e observou os três intrusos, infeliz. Severo, completamente pálido e quase tremendo com raiva, Draco, miserável e nervoso, e Hermione, intocavelmente fria como sempre, uma atriz perfeita, com uma máscara perfeita. - Agora que sabe, o professor Snape terá de ser completamente informado.

- Não pode _oblivia-lo_, diretor?

A respiração sibilante de Severo mostrava a Dumbledore que ele estava prestes a gritar novamente. Dumbledore fez um gesto para que ele se acalmasse e foi recompensado com um silêncio geral.

- Por favor, sentem-se - ele pediu - todos. Se esta conversa tem mesmo que acontecer, será de forma civilizada, não aos gritos. Agora, senhorita Granger, deseja atualizar o professor Snape?

- Já que é o professor que considera necessário, faça as honras! – ela respondeu, meio entre-dentes, se virando para a janela e, aparentemente, desligando da conversa.

Dumbledore suspirou profundamente e se encostou na cadeira por um momento, massageando a testa devagar.

- Há cerca de três meses – ele começou – a senhorita Granger me procurou e informou sobre a sua iniciação no círculo dos Comensais da Morte. Admito que até agora não tinha percebido o que ela estava fazendo. Obviamente, eu não a obriguei a nada, e estava, e estou, mais do que infeliz com a decisão dela.

Ele sorriu para Hermione, que ainda estava ignorando por completo o grupo. Como se tudo isto fosse ridículo, as suas costas pareciam querer informar ao grupo que não desejava participar.

- Eu tentei dissuadí-la, inicialmente, mas ela estava bem preparada e a única forma de pará-la teria sido à força.

- Então deveria ter usado força!

- Não creio, Severo. Ela pode parecer uma criança, mas há mais na senhorita Granger do que parece. Ao longo dos últimos meses, ela tem sido imprescindível para nós, ela e a informação detalhada e sempre correta. Aparentemente, ela ganhou a confiança de Voldemort mais rápido do que qualquer um antes dela, e tem ganho importância dentro do grupo.

- Isto não tem lógica! – Severo explodiu, de repente – Que raio é que Voldemort iria querer com uma _sangue-ruim_ como ela? Garotas como ela são usadas para algum divertimento, mas ele nunca a deixaria tornar-se uma Comensal da Morte!

- Severo! – a voz severa do diretor soou furiosa – Você não usará esse termo nesta escola novamente!

- Oh! Francamente, Dumbledore! Você envia a senhorita Granger para que seja violada e torturada, mas não aguenta ouvir-me chamá-la de _sangue-ruim_? Você é mesmo um tolo!

- Eu não a enviei, Severo. – a voz de Dumbledore o avisava para não continuar – Ela foi sem me avisar antes. E se recusou, inclusive, a me contar como chegou perto deles. Apenas sei que ela ofereceu uma informação... demasiado valiosa para que ignorassem. Talvez tenham percebido que não a podiam deixar ir depois disso.

O choque pelo que acabara de entender atingiu Severo como um balde de água fria.

- Foi você – ele disse, estupefato – foi você quem me traiu, senhorita Granger. Foi você quem lhes disse que eu era o espião.

Ela assentiu, sem tirar os olhos da tempestade que ocorria fora do castelo.

- Considerei necessário – ela disse calmamente, a sua voz sem emoção, sem arrependimento.

- Sua garota tola! Sua garota tola _e estúpida_! – Severo sussurrou desanimado – Eles a matarão mais cedo ou mais tarde, você não entende isso?

- Desde que eu tenha feito o necessário antes, isso não será uma preocupação minha.

- Mas será que você não sabe o que eles lhe farão? – ele reparou que estava quase lhe suplicando, lhe pedindo para que o olhasse, para que levasse os seus avisos seriamente, para que se safasse enquanto ainda era possível. – Eu estive presente nessas "reuniões". Eu sei o que eles fazem às Comensais. Mesmo que eles não a tratassem abaixo de lixo por ser uma sangue-ruim, eles a tratariam pior por ser uma mulher, de tal forma que você não agüentaria.

- Creio que a pior parte foi antes de se juntar – disse Draco, que encontrara de novo a coragem para falar.

Durante um momento incrivelmente longo, Hermione Granger desviou o olhar da janela para encontrar os olhos de Draco. Ela parecia mergulhar neles, tentando encontrar uma verdade escondida pela face do garoto. Em seguida, ela acentiu, insatisfeita, e os seus olhos fixaram-se novamente na janela.

- _Et tu, Brute _– Snape a ouviu murmurar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Draco?

Draco encontrou o diretor o mirando, e enrubesceu.

- Ela seduziu o meu pai – ele suspirou infeliz.

- ELA O QUÊ!?!? – Num movimento seco, Severo agarrou a garota e a pôs de pé. Ela tentou fugir dele, sem grande sucesso.

- Basta, Severo! – Dumbledore se afirmou – largue-a, imediatamente!

- De todas as _palermices_ que você poderia ter feito! Lucio é um monstro, incapaz de sentir – ele lançou um olhar de desculpas a Draco – Como é que você permitiu, Alvo? Como?

Por um momento o diretor parecia velho e cansado, e erguendo as suas mãos num movimento vão, disse:

- Ela não me disse, Severo, eu não sabia...

- Posso garatir que Lucio está bastante apaixonado por mim – Hermione afirmou acidamente, enquanto massageava o braço onde Severo a agarrara. – A situação está completamente sob controle!

- Ele a admira profundamente – Draco confirmou hesitantemente – e fala dela sem cessar. Diz que nunca tinha conhecido ninguém antes tão aventureiro, ou com tanta falta de escrúpulos, alguém que estava disposto a fazer coisas além da imaginação dele, alguém que até se deliciava em...

- Acredito que eles o entenderam, Draco – Hermione o interrompeu, ainda se recusando a olhar qualquer um deles.

- Não, Hermione, não acredito – Draco respondeu, a determinação que Severo vira antes de volta aos seus olhos – Eu disse a vocês isso tudo por um motivo, diretor.

Eu creio que Hermione não está mais no controle. Meu pai me contou coisas terríveis sobre as reuniões, ele me contou sobre o que ela tem que fazer para satisfazer Voldemort. Eu acredito que ela regressa muito mal fisicamente de cada reunião, e que já não está contando a ninguém. Mostre-lhes, Hermione – ele comandou novamente – mostre-lhes ou eu o farei!

Ela se levantou da sua cadeira e andou até a janela, até que seu rosto quase tocava o vidro grosso.

- Lamento, Hermione, mas estou fazendo isso por você – ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Não, Draco! – ela disse novamente, mas ele se aproximou dela, virou-a para os professores e retirou a capa que ela apertava junto aos ombros. Ela não o impediu, mas, por um segundo, a sua máscara caiu, revelando a raiva e a dor que sentia, e Severo tremeu.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Obrigada a todo o mundo pelo apoio que têm dado, peço desculpas por não conseguir actualizar com mais frequência, mas tem sido complicado. a segunda parte estará pronta em breve, espero. Até lá, e continuem dando suas magnificas opiniões!_

_**Nota da Beta:**_ _Olá, pessoas! Como vocês estão? Sentiram falta de nós (capítulo, tradutora e beta)? Hahaha! Demorou, mas chegou outro capítulo novinho e emocionante de "Quando Uma Leoa Luta"! Severo Snape ficou possesso... agora ele sabe quem o traiu e quem está vivendo o inferno que era sua vida. O que foi que vocês acharam disso, hein? A opinião de vocês é muito importante! Agradecimentos a todos que comentaram nos incentivando! _

_Querem saber o que acontece depois que Severo Snape vê o que a capa de Hermione esconde? Querem? Querem? Não estou ouvindo... mais alto... mais... aeee! Hahaha! Então fiquem ligados e não percam o próximo capítulo de "Quando Uma Leoa Luta"! Ah, e lembrem-se: Review é alimento. __Não queiram matar tradutora e beta por inanição!_

_Beijos da Beta e até o próximo capítulo!_


	5. Para o Diretor Parte II

_**Título original:**_ _When a Lioness Fights_

_**Gênero**__: Drama/__Romance_

_**Spoilers**__: Nada de importante_

_**Sumário: **__Hermione Granger e Severo Snape: uma parceria imprevisível feita para destruir o Lorde das Trevas em seu próprio terreno. Mas para isso terão que confrontar-se com o seu lado mais sombrio. Espionagem, tortura e romance. UA a partir do 5º capítulo.___

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Bros. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Nota da tradutora**__: Os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora __Kayly Silverstorm__. Eu estou apenas traduzindo._

**Quando Uma Leoa Luta**

**por Kayly Silverstorm**

**traduzido por Jane Snape**

**beta-read por nathsnape**

**Capítulo 4: Para o diretor ****- Parte II**

Retirando o que restava da camisa de Hermione, Draco não conseguiu conter a surpresa. Havia tanto sangue sujando, quer a camisa quer a pele, que a capa que escondera o sangue antes estava agora também suja dele. Estava vindo de uma ferida profunda no lado direito da jovem – Severo olhou Dumbledore e encontrou uma expressão no rosto do velho diretor que ele apenas vira uma vez anteriormente – numa noite tão escura como esta quando o jovem Severo Snape pedira auxílio ao seu professor.

- Minha criança – Dumbledore murmurou, quase inaudivelmente, e deixou por fim a sua antiga cadeira. Com um feitiço murmurado, a ferida profunda fechou-se e o sangue e a sujeira desapareceu por completo.

- O que é que você fez a você mesma?

Hermione fechou os olhos. Um suave suspiro escapou dos seus lábios, mas ela se levantou ainda mais alto do que o normal, e sua face relaxou ligeiramente. Severo sentiu uma estranha admiração aparecer, mas tratou de a suprimir rapidamente.

Ela estivera com dores o tempo todo, no entanto ela lutara contra ele durante todo o caminho desde o seu gabinete até ao do diretor, se comportando como uma rainha, nunca perdendo a compostura ou o autocontrole nem por um instante. Dumbledore estava certo – havia mais nela do que parecia. No entanto, ela era uma criança, sob sua proteção. Ele tinha obrigações para com ela, por mais brilhante e ousada que ela fosse.

- Você não pode voltar – ele retomou como se fosse um refrão de uma antiga canção – Isto apenas prova o quão perigoso é!

- Mas eu tenho que voltar! – ela respondeu irritada – A minha informação é demasiado valiosa para sacrificar a troco das minhas necessidades pessoais. Feridas podem ser curadas. Mas nós precisamos de tudo o que pudermos obter para vencer Voldemort. Não nos podemos dar ao luxo de sermos exigentes quanto ao modo como obtemos isso.

- Nada que você descobriu é importante que chegue para justificar isto.

- Isso não impediu você de fazê-lo por mais de dois anos, professor – não era um argumento, era simplesmente a constatação de um fato – E eu já consegui mais do que você alguma vez conseguiu.

- Albus – sentindo-se impotente contra a determinação e a teimosia dela, ele se virou para o diretor em busca de suporte – Acabe com esta loucura. Por favor.

Mas Dumbledore, mostrando cada um dos seus cento e cinquenta anos, abanou a cabeça.

- Lamento não o poder fazer, meu garoto, pois ela está inteiramente correta. Ela faz parte do grupo há apenas três meses e já conseguiu nos dar algum conhecimento incomensurável. Não nos podemos dar ao luxo de perdê-la!

Severo se sentiu afundar. Encontrou o rosto do seu antigo professor, mas apenas encontrou determinação, além de alguma tristeza, e uma firmeza muito grande.

- Então você a condena a morte – ele afirmou.

- Voldemort condenará a todos, Severo. Ela está fazendo o que pode para o evitar, tal como todos nós.

Um período de silêncio se seguiu. Não havia mais nada a dizer, a decisão na voz de Dumbledore dizia a Severo que todos os argumentos daí em diante não teriam valor algum.

- Então – a voz de Hermione surpreendeu a todos, fria e clara como uma manhã de inverno, com apenas uma pequena nota de zombaria, - se todos já tivemos drama que chegue por uma noite, eu gostaria de me retirar. Preciso descansar.

Ela já chegara à porta quando a mão de Snape a impediu de continuar.

- Calminha aí, senhorita Granger. – ele disse, quase de volta ao seu tão conhecido sarcasmo – Creio que existe algo que ainda não partilhou conosco.

- Eu já disse tudo o que poderia ser de consequência para qualquer um dos presentes, em especial você.

- Duvido muito. Se importaria de me mostrar suas mãos, senhorita Granger? Ou, mais precisamente, suas _unhas das mãos_?

Ela ficou sem graça perante a pergunta dele, de repente olhando para a cara do professor como um gato encurralado olharia para a cara de seu perseguidor.

- Não consigo imaginar porque isso seria necessário. Agora me deixem ir.

- _Lumus_! – Severo trovejou e, antes que ela pudesse escapar agarrou suas mãos. A luz tão clara que encheu de repente o gabinete, fez com que o diretor, Draco e Hermione ficassem temporariamente aflitos da vista, mas Severo estava concentrado nas mãos de Hermione, e encontrou provas para as suas suspeitas.

- Agora os seus olhos – ele murmurou, virando a cabeça dela para ele a força, já que ela recusou-se a colaborar.

- Como eu suspeitei.

Ele largou as mãos dela e ela andou alguns passos para trás, os olhos dela nunca largando a figura negra do seu professor de Poções que se virava agora para Dumbledore, a sua cara ainda mais séria do que estivera antes.

- Isto é pior do que eu tinha pensado antes, diretor. Eu me perguntei como ela aguentava, tendo que passar tantas noites com os Comensais da Morte, cuidar das suas feridas, conspirar com o cãozinho abandonado aí – disse apontando Draco que corou – e ainda assim entregar os deveres compridos e perfeitos a tempo. O corpo dela acabou de me responder, eu receio.

Ele parou, analisando os seus pensamentos por um momento.

- De modo a tentar continuar, a senhorita Granger tem tomado um estimulante extremamente forte, pelo menos há um mês, mas muito mais se não estou errado.

Ele virou-se para ela desta vez, encontrando o seu olhar.

- Creio que seja a poção _Thanalos_ que você tem usado, senhorita Granger?

Por um momento, ela manteve o seu olhar fixo no dele, mas então baixou a cabeça, acentindo devagar.

- Sim.

- Mas isso não é extremamente viciante? – perguntou Draco, seu rosto traindo o choque.

- É. E além de viciante é extremamente perigosa. A poção dá muita energia mágica e física à pessoa que a usa. Mas assim que esta energia é usada, a pessoa morre. Não há outra saída se o estimulante for tomado durante demasiado tempo. Há quanto tempo você o está tomando, senhorita Granger?

- Três meses e meio – ela respondeu calmamente.

- Que é de longe mais do que o aconselhado. Considere-se sortuda por estar viva. Eu não consigo acreditar, garota – ele se sentiu tentado a agarrá-la pelos ombros e a sacudi-la até que algum bom senso lhe entrasse na cabeça – você sempre pareceu ter alguma inteligência. Como é que você conseguiu ser tão incrivelmente estúpida?

- Está sob controle – ela respondeu, a sua voz fria como aço.

- Existem várias coisas que você pensa ter sob controle, senhorita Granger – Severo desdenhou, ganhando finalmente alguma vantagem – Deveremos analizar os seus poderes de reciocínio lógico também?

- Isso não será necessário, Severo – o diretor lhe disse com um olhar de aviso – Qual você acha ser a melhor coisa a fazer nesta situação?

- Você quer dizer, além de lançá-la numa cela e jogar a chave no lixo? – ele disparou, mas o olhar nos olhos do diretor o acalmou. – Ela necessita de uma terapia de remoção. Os sintomas estão bem pesados, e se ela continuar assim não chegará nem ao próximo mês.

- Quanto tempo demoraria? – o diretor perguntou, enquanto encarava Severo pensativamente.

- Duas semanas, talvez três. Ela terá que estar sob vigilância apertada, por alguém com conhecimentos médicos suficientes para administrar as poções corretas. Ela certamente não necessita de ir a nenhuma _reunião_ de comensais durante esse tempo, e deveria estar isolada do resto da escola.

- Impossível – interviu Hermione furiosa – eu estou quase conseguindo a confiança de Voldemort, apenas preciso de mais um mês ou dois para conseguir convencê-lo do que preciso. Não posso parar de ir _agora_! O plano falharia, diretor! Tudo teria sido em vão!

- Você não sobreviveria mais um mês, senhorita Granger! Pare de ser tão _cabeçuda_ uma vez que seja e aceite que também é um ser humano!

- Isso vindo de você! Deve ser a piada do ano, Professor Snape. Eu...

- Tenho que concordar com o Severo, senhorita Granger – Dumbledore cortou, se sentando novamente, bebendo um pouco de um copo que aparecera junto ao seu cotovelo esquerdo – Apesar de ter perfeita noção da importância do seu plano, a sua saúde é mais importante! – Severo bufou a isso, e Dumbledore o ignorou calmamente – Portanto, você irá desaparecer durante o tempo que for necessário para que se recupere do abuso da poção. E esta é a minha palavra final. – Vendo que Hermione ia retrucar, ele continuou – E não servirá de nada me ameaçar que irá embora. Maior de idade ou não, a sua dependência faz com que você não seja capaz de decidir por si mesma nesse instante. É minha função, enquanto seu diretor, de tomar essa decisão por você. Qualquer advogado mágico ou trouxa lhe dirá isso.

Os seus olhares se encontraram, e ela acentiu.

- Está certo – ela concedeu – mas faremos com que isto valha a pena. Você irá dizer ao Harry, ao Rony e ao resto da escola que houve um ataque aos meus pais, fazendo com que eles tivessem que se esconder, e que eu decidi os acompanhar enquanto o choque não passa. No entanto, Draco dirá ao seu pai que ele e eu embarcamos numa aventura noturna. Tentamos quebrar as proteções de Hogwarts, Draco, e, enquanto você conseguiu escapar, eu fui apanhada por um feitiço que ricocheteou. Você ficou por perto, e conseguiu ouvir uma conversa entre Dumbledore e McGonagall, que acreditam que houve uma tentativa de ataque à escola por parte dos Comensais, e que eu tentei resistir ao ataque, e que iriam me esconder enquanto eu estava inconsciente. Isso explicará a minha ausência aos estudantes e, ao mesmo tempo, reforçará minha posição perante Voldemort.

Isso era a gota d'água. Uma pequena, mas brilhante história, inventada do nada, enquanto a garota ainda estava recuperando do choque da exposição. Severo não conseguiu evitar ficar de boca aberta por um momento. Ela era definitivamente excelente material de espionagem.

- Isso me parece brilhante, senhorita Granger – Dumbledore concordou, os olhos mostrando por um momento o quanto se orgulhava dela. – Severo irá levá-la para os aposentos dele, onde começará com as preparações assim que possível, enquanto eu e Draco...

- _O QUÊ?_ Por que eu?

- Quem é que você achou que seria, Severo? – Dumbledore perguntou de volta, claramente divertido pelo choque dele.

"_Fico feliz por diverti-lo, Albus_" – Severo pensou irritado.

- Você é a escolha óbvia. Você sabe tudo sobre a poção, conhece todos os sintomas e as poções necessárias, e tem o conhecimento médico necessário. Sem esquecer que você já sabe sobre o trabalho dela, coisa que madame Pomfrey não sabe, nem deverá ficar sabendo nunca. Por mais que eu goste dela, a sua capacidade de espalhar segredos é enorme. A escola inteira ficaria sabendo no espaço de vinte e quatro horas.

- Mas eu tenho tarefas a cumprir, diretor, não posso simplesmente...

- Então, Severo – era um sorriso que o diretor estava escondendo debaixo da barba? – se a senhorita Granger aceita a dolorosa terapia, certamente não será você que lhe vai negar a ajuda necessária, será? Afinal, é dever dos professores ajudar os alunos.

"_Maldito... ele tem razão nisso._"

Assentindo curtamente, ele se virou para Hermione, acenando para que ela se levantasse e o acompanhasse.

- Muito bem. Seria melhor voltar aos meus aposentos agora, senhorita Granger, enquanto todo o mundo está dormindo ainda.

Ela se levantou da cadeira, o encarando fixamente com calma.

- Sim. Mas antes de irmos, eu tenho uma questão que gostaria de colocar. Por que é que você foi capaz de detectar a poção _Thanalos_, professor?

A questão surpreendeu-o de tal forma que nem sequer cogitou mentir.

- Eu próprio a usei... durante uma determinada época.

Perante isso, ela sorriu ligeiramente e respondeu:

- Imaginei que tivesse sido assim.

E Draco, os observando à luz das velas que iluminavam o gabinete do diretor, não conseguiu evitar reparar o quanto eles tinham tornado-se parecidos, dois adversários, igualmente fortes e decididos, um no início e outro no fim de um mesmo longo caminho, ambos com um olhar que denotava que já tinham visto demais.

**Continua...**

_**Nota da beta: **__Olá, minhas queridas! Desta vez voltamos rápido, não é mesmo? Agradeçam a nossa maravilhosa tradutora que resolveu presentear todas vocês. Só não foi mais rápido por minha culpa. Sorry, oká? Mas vocês sabem como é esse lance de feriado prolongado... sem contar que tenho dois trabalhos gigantes para entregar semana que vem na faculdade. :(_

_Bom, o que importa é que temos outro capítulo novinho em folha em menos de uma semana! Obrigada a todas que vem comentando a cada capítulo! Valeu pelo apoio, meninas! ;D_

_Agora, contem para a titia beta aqui... o que foi que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Severo Snape falou demais e agora terá que ajudar Hermione Granger em seu período de desintoxicação. Querem saber o que acontece depois que nossa heroína vai para os aposentos de Snape? Querem saber como esses dois vão lidar com esse lance de ter que trabalharem juntos? Então fiquem ligados e não percam o próximo capítulo de "Quando Uma Leoa Luta"! E lembrem-se: Review é alimento. Não queiram matar tradutora e beta por inanição! _

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_

_**Nota da tradutora: **__Oi gente… uma prendinha para todos vocês que têm apoiado esta tradução com comentários. O meu comentário dessa vez vem depois por um motivo rsrs… A nath perguntou se queriam saber como esses dois vão lidar com esse lance de ter que trabalhar juntos… E vos digo.. essa pergunta é crucial rsrs…_

_Vou tentar apressar também o próximo capítulo antes que o trabalho aperte, já que por aqui o ano lectivo está começando agora…_


End file.
